The present invention relates to an arrangement for drawing transverse ribs on smooth pipes.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a punch for producing transverse ribs, a drawing bank which carries smooth pipes to be provided with ribs, a driver chain transmission including at least two endless driver chains driveable from a punch drive over chain wheels and provided with drivers for transverse ribs, and a coupling arranged between the punch drive and the driving chain wheels of the driver chains. In such arrangements it is a problem to bring the drivers connected with the driver chains and provided for displacing transverse ribs for the punch, again to an exact taking position after disengagement of the driver chains from the punch drive, for example for the purpose of adjusting or when failures of the ribbing process take place. The coupling provided in this arrangement for this purpose is formed as a friction coupling in the drive train between the punch drive and the driving chain wheels located at the punch side of the drawing bank. By means of such a friction coupling it was also possible only with special labor and skill to bring the drivers to the proper receiving position during a repeated process. Additional difficulties take place when the ribs have different geometry.